


Because trouble always comes in threes — Destiel Crack

by Cavaliera_Delle_Torte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte/pseuds/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte
Summary: I don't know about the music, but there is definitely something epic going on.Probably their love.(Yeah, it's a crack vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Question of the day: why do people number crack videos?  
> Thank you.

[That's it, that's the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkOiG09thQE).


End file.
